


eyes of the beholder

by callingthequits



Series: maybe sometime, in a long time [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 09:17:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callingthequits/pseuds/callingthequits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scorpius has this bit of a problem where he's in love with his best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	eyes of the beholder

Scorpius will look at Al sometimes, and he'll think, _Wow, I'm so lucky, how the hell did I get him for my best friend?_

And, yeah, okay, he's been doing that a lot. He's been doing it since forever. He does it when Al makes a witty comeback, when Al does this amazing spell, when Al plays Quidditch, when Al is laughing, when Al is smiling, and when Al makes his heart race. Basically, all the time. Scorpius mostly forgets about it until he gets older.

Which makes no sense, considering you're older by a second when a second passes, so he thinks, _Okay, basically never_. But he actually does partly forget about it until he's older. That's when he's having thoughts that older people think about.

Like love. And sex. If he thinks that there's one think they have in common, it's that the both of them are kinda gooey.

So he looks at Al sometimes, and depending on the time of day and how much he had for breakfast, he'll think either one of the following:

_His eyes are so green._

_He's probably easy to manhandle._

_I wonder if he knows that the Giant Squid likes cheese._

_He's probably really easy to manhandle._

_Would you stop bending over?_

_Damn, I'd tap that._

_His eyes are_ so _green._

But lately, he will look at Al sometimes, and he'll get this dopey smile on face and he'll think, _Wow, it's no wonder I fell in love with him._


End file.
